


Aisling Milis Mo Réalta Beag (Sweet Dreams My Little Star)

by 00Q007Narry



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: It was time....Steve knew he was doing what was right.





	Aisling Milis Mo Réalta Beag (Sweet Dreams My Little Star)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> This is my first Avengers fanfiction that I have ever write so please be kind. I also apologize to any Irish if the translation of the title is wrong.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> Xoxo

Steve gritted his teeth in pain as the immense power of the Infinity Gems surged up his arm as quick a speed of light. He felt everything in his vision turning white before he blacked out.

"Steve?" 

Steve slowly blinked his eyes opened to see Sam looking down from where he was standing and even though he was in a lot of pain he nodded.

"We won Punk," Bucky strained voice came from Sam's left side as he walked closer to Steve while Sam took steps back to allow some privacy. Steve a bit little winced before giving Bucky a small smile.

"P-P-Peter?" Steve stuttered out in pain looking at Bucky.

"I will get him," Bucky said to Steve but Steve ignored him looking at his greatest love the one who slipped away....Tony.

He remembered that amazing month he had spent with Tony before he had become Iron Man. It was nothing that he had ever experienced before or since. He felt as if he was the most spectacular gem in all the galaxy when he was in the arms of Tony. It was a dream come true.

However that was what it was dream of what it could have been but when he met Tony again on the Quine jet Tony didn't remember him at all or the amazing month they were together. It broke Steve's heart in two.

He tried to become friends and lovers again however it didn't work plus Steve could see that Tony was in love with Pepper Potts. It hurt but Steve was happy that Tony found someone to make him happy which Tony deserved more then anything. 

So Steve kept his mouth zipped and stayed in his new role of Tony's friend...well until the great falling out between them two. The last thing that broke his heart even more was when Steve saw/meet/learnt about Morgan Stark....

"Steve!"

Steve looked up....and there he was....his pride and enjoy.....his little bundle of surprise....his little star....Peter.

He was surprised to learn he was pregnant after his time with Tony but so thrilled to learn that they create this little star. He wanted to tell Tony right away but his phone calls were never answered or message s never replied to. Seven months later....Peter Anthony Roger-Stark was born.

Steve want to keep Peter so much but he knew he couldn't because he didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D to look after Peter and not use him as a lab experiment to find if he has the serum in his blood. So Steve decided to give up Peter to the lovely nurse Mary Parker that helped him with delivering his son since he knew she always wanted a son which she couldn't have. Since Steve never filed the birth of Peter he had the only official document of who Peter was but to the rest of the world Peter was.... Peter Benjamin Parker.

Even though he wasn't there to rise his son it didn't mean that Steve didn't keep and eye out on his son. He definitely took a lot after his Daddy Tony and Steve couldn't be prouder of him. He was so sad when Peter lost his adopted parents and Steve want to step in but thought better of it since he knew that Peter would be in safe hands of Benjamin and May Parker. He couldn't believe the bad luck of the Parker's when May lost her husband Benjamin. He was extremely worried when he found out that his son was Spider-Man but also very proud and found it funny too.

When he learned that Tony had take Peter under his wing it warmed his heart seeing his son and his love bonding as mentor and mentee. He knew it was quickly changing to what it was meant to be father and son bond....He was so delighted to see that....

When Tony came back and told that Peter had dusted Steve locked himself in his room that night and cried himself to sleep mourning the death of his son.

When Peter came back Steve was so happy....

"Steve!"

Steve broke out of his thoughts and saw his son standing before him. Steve drank in ever little detail of his son.

"You wanted me, Captain?"

"Ye-e-es, co-o-o-me cl-closer," Steve stuttered out in pain.

Peter lent in so close to Steve and Steve slowly lifted his left arm while trying to hide the increasing pain before resting his hand on Peter's cheek. Steve whispered into Peter ear before closing his eye ready for the peace and happiness that they had won.

"Táim bródúil as duit. Aisling milis mo réalta beag." ( ** _'I am proud of you. Sweet dreams, my little star.'_** )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment because I would love to know all your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
